


Staring Shadows in the Eye

by reglna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reglna/pseuds/reglna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist made for the Swan Queen Big Bang Unintentional Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Shadows in the Eye

 

 **_[L I S T E N](http://8tracks.com/reglna/staring-shadows-in-the-eye)_ ** // _[download](http://www.8hacks.com)_

_inspired by[x](http://dailydesigner.tumblr.com/post/87980084589/cereal-volume-6)_

**Author's Note:**

> huge shout-out to Libby (wistfulwatcher.tumblr.com), she's the fucking bestest and i'm pretty sure i wouldn't have finished it without her help and support. THANK U BAE ♥


End file.
